


How Wishes Can...

by GhostsThough



Series: How Wishes Can... [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Fairly OddParents, Nicktoons (Video Games), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsThough/pseuds/GhostsThough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who are you? What are you doing here?”<br/>“I just told you after your oh-so-kind greeting! I’m your fairy godparent!” It then pulls out a wand, an actual glowing, star-tipped wand and then rainbow confetti rained down over Jimmy and a floating party horn blew into his ear. </p><p>A Nicktoons Unite fan fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE: THE BEGINNING

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for clicking on this story. This is a Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, Fairly Odd Parents and Spongebob crossover, aka Nicktoons Unite. I haven’t written anything fictional in a while. Even though I’ve posted things, in truth they were written months ago, although I did clean them up a bit. So I apologize for any rustiness.  
> I would like to thank some of my IRL friends – although they don’t know about this story, they have been my greatest inspiration thus far.

When Jimmy Neutron first sees a small winged human in his lab, he immediately he shoots the intruder with his ray gun. The thing squeaks just before it explodes into pink dust. Just as the dust settles and he relaxes, his ray gun poofs out of his hand and the small winged human appears in front of him with a scowl. Jimmy totally did not scream.

“That’s no way to greet you fairy godparent!” It reprimands in a pubescent voice, hands on it hips and blue eyes narrowed into slits. Jimmy stares with wide eyes because first off, it literally was a 6.5 inches tall human wearing wings?

“What are you doing in my lab?” he yells and grabs the closest thing, which happens to be his laser gun. When he tries firing it, it shakes and starts smoking.

The wing thing’s scowl deepened. “Seriously?”

“It’s a prototype!” Jimmy tosses the gun aside and glares back vehemently. “Who are you? What are you doing here?”

“I just told you after your oh-so-kind greeting! I’m your fairy godparent!” It then pulls out a wand, an actual _glowing, star-tipped wand_ and then rainbow confetti rained down over Jimmy and a floating party horn blew into his ear. He yelped, jumping back and cupped a hand over his currently ringing ear.

“Hey!” Then after a beat, “Wait, fairy godparent?”

The winged human by now just looks exasperated. “Man, and they told me you were a boy genius! Do I have to spell it out for you? F-A-I-R—“

“That’s the worse excuse anyone has ever come up with! What are you, an invention of Calamitous’? I never thought he would stoop so low as to create something from fantasy.” 

“Fantasy?” It sputtered. “Do you see me? I’m right here!” It then proceeded to get into Jimmy’s face, waving a tiny hand in front of him. Jimmy swatted it away like a fly and was surprised he didn’t touch cold metal.

“A hologram?” he muttered as the thing did cartwheels in the air and bumped into his chair. It clutched its head, eyes swirling for a moment before shaking its head and glaring at Jimmy once more.

“I don’t deserve this abuse!” It screeches angrily, shaking a tiny fist.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. “Then get out of my lab!” Yet at the same time, the boy genius wanted it to stay so he could examine it under a microscope. He stroked his chin with a frown. “You have to be a hologram…it would explain the appearance of the confetti and blow horn.” He kneeled to the floor and picked up a piece of confetti, turning it every which way. “Yet this feels so real…” he muttered.

“It is real, this is all real. I’m Timmy, your fairy godparent. I can grant any wish you want! Well, as long as it follows Da Rules.” Suddenly a giant purple book appeared over the boy genius and fell down on him, knocking him to his lab’s floor. The boy underneath groaned as the winged being tittered nervously. “Uh, woops?” Timmy said and with a flick of his wand, the giant book disappeared. Now that he wasn’t crushed underneath it, Jimmy sat up, rubbing the back of his head with a wince.

“I didn’t come up with the rules, by the way. If it was up to me, there would be no rules…Anyway, basically don’t blab about me to anyone else, _blah blah blah_ and we’re all good.”

Jimmy narrowed his eyes at the disguised threat. “What happens if I do tell someone about you?”

Timmy twirled his wand. “I go bye, bye.”

“So technically if I went upstairs and into my house right now and told my parents I have a quote-on-quote, _“fairy god parent”,_ you will go away?”

“Yup.”

Jimmy stood and started heading towards his lab door.

Timmy yelped and zipped in front of him, holding his arms out. “Woah, woah! What do you think you’re doing?”

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. “Getting rid of you.”

“If you get rid of me, then you won’t be able to wish for anything!”

“I can just invent it.”

“Yeah, but what about the things you can’t invent? Like, uh, a flying skateboard!”

“I already did that,” Jimmy pointed out, pushing past the fairy.

An invisible force dragging him back cut him off. When he looked, Timmy’s wand glowed.

“Wait! Look, if you tell your parents about me, then Jorgen will have to wipe their memories and yours.”

Jimmy perked up at the name. “Who’s Jorgen?” Someone dangerous, he gathered.

“The ruler of Fairy World,” Timmy explained.

Jimmy eyed the supposed fairy with his arms crossed and face twisted in contemplation. “And did this Jorgen send you?”

“Yeah he did.”

“So he’s the one ruling you.”

“…I guess?” Timmy said wearily.

“And he sent you to me.”

Timmy’s stare was gormless. “What are you getting at?”

“I’m trying to figure out why you were sent to me.”

“Oh boy, there are a lot of reasons.” Timmy stopped short at the glare sent his way. He raised his hands pacifyingly. “Hey, hey, no need to get all mad at me about it!”  

“Explain. And do not tell me your my fairy godparent. Tell me the truth.”

Timmy opened his mouth then closed it indecisively. “Uh…” Obviously the fairy-route wasn’t going to cut it. No one said he couldn’t tie in a lie with the truth though, so why not talk science? “...I was sent by your future self to make you more happy and uh, successful. You invented me,” he said, watching as Jimmy’s eyes widened throughout his explanation until they were wide as saucers. But as quick as the wonderment appeared, suspicion took its place.

 “But I never saw you in the future.”

Timmy grinned nervously. “…The future is constantly changing?”

Jimmy paused, look twisted in contemplation before lighting up. The genius looked undeniably giddy. “Wow! So I have advanced exponentially in robotics to create you!” Jimmy was practically jumping on his toes. “Are you a personal assistant?”

“Yes?”

“That explains the wish-making requiring voice commands from a specific individual. However, there is one thing I am still unclear about – why is your leader Jorgen and not me?”

“Well...um, you’re the leader of Jorgen and Jorgen is our, uh, brain and protector…He protects our power source.” Timmy wiggled his wand around for emphasis.

Jimmy nodded, piecing everything together. “Your power source must be invaluable. What powers everything in the future?”

“Crazy people.”

“What?” Jimmy asked incredulously.

Realizing his mistake, Timmy waved his hand around. “Never mind! Jorgen got orders from future Jimmy that I keep some things secret, being from the future and all. One slip up and I’m gone. That means no questions about the future and no telling anyone about me!”

“Yes, I suppose that makes sense.”

“So we cool?” Timmy asked apprehensively.

“Yes, but how do you plan to prevent people from finding out about you?”

“Oh I got that covered.” Timmy then poofed into a grinning brown cat. “I can be your cat.”

Jimmy looked like he was about to swoon. “A hologram disguise, of course!” Upon examining Timmy further though, he shook his head. “You would make yourself more robotic. I have a robot dog named Goddard and in this time, I don’t have anything as advanced as you, so I cannot say you are my robot.”

Timmy grinned. “Why don’t you wish for it?”

“Oh right! I wish you looked more like a robot.”

“One robot cat coming up!” Another poof and a boxy robot cat emerged from the smoke. Instead of being brown like the cat from before, it was gray like Goddard. Its head was practically a big square with a smaller square in front as a muzzle. Two triangular radio telescopes served as its ears. The neck and body was similar to that of Goddard’s, except instead of a small, dog-like tail, its tail was long and segmented.

“Better?” Timmy’s voice was monotone and faintly echoed.

Jimmy gave a nod of approval. “Better.”

\--

Jimmy should have kept a closer eye on Timmy. Especially when Goddard was nearby, shut down during a tune up. But the prospect of eventually creating Timmy had given him a burst of inspiration, one that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Bent over blue prints of a small robot like Timmy, he didn’t take notice of Timmy’s absence.

He really should have, he discovered later after there was a roar and a crash that knocked Jimmy to the ground.

“Cool! Decimator!” He heard Timmy cheer. When he looked, he saw the small fairy fist-pumping as Goddard, now bipedal, muscular, large and roaring, tore through his lab and broke through his lab doors like they were made of tissue paper.

Jimmy was speechless all for a minute before screeching, “What did you do?!”

“I was bored, I had a video game--”

“I have to stop him!” Jimmy cut off Timmy’s explanation, whipping off his lab coat and grabbing a green backpack from his chair. He quickly followed after Goddard, leaving Timmy behind.

The fairy snorted. “He could have just wished for Goddard to be back to normal…” he muttered, but then brightened up with a smile. “Eh, who cares! This is more fun!” He then transformed back into a robot cat to follow after Jimmy.

\--

By the time Jimmy caught up with Goddard, following his dog’s path of destruction through Retroville, his dog had already caused thousands of dollars in property damage and ensured Jimmy a future grounding.


	2. Chapter 1: How Wishes Can...Be Helpful

  **Be Helpful**

 

They say High School is the best years of your life. They say High School is a new beginning.

They say a lot of things, but Jimmy Neutron is here to say it is all bull.

“Welcome to High School Nerdtron!” The jock said, slamming Jimmy’s locker door shut, trapping him inside the cramped space. He listened as the jock and his friend high-fived and walked away laughing.

It was his first day at Amity Park High School and already he was being shoved inside locker’s. He didn’t even make it to second period!

“Oh High School will be a great experience Jimmy!” Jimmy said, mimicking his mother’s voice. He squirmed, trying to get into a more comfortable position inside the locker. When he was eleven, fitting inside lockers was no problem -- something he knew from the numerous times Butch shoved him into one. But now he could barely move at all! As his head and arms knocked against the locker walls, he cursed puberty and his (much needed) growth spurt. He also silently cried inside when his feet crushed and ripped his physics note packet every time he shuffled.

“You know you could just wish to be out.” Jimmy yelped, hitting his head against the lockers shelf with a groan. Right, his fairy god parent.

Suddenly a fly appeared, buzzing around his face until Jimmy blew on it, forcing it to land on his hand. “Hey!” came the indignant cry. Jimmy rolled his eyes, but squinted, trying to focus on the small fly through the dark.

“I’ve been stuck in plenty of lockers before. If I can just reach my backpack, I can bust myself out of here.”

“What’s the point of me being here if you’re not going to make wishes?!”

“Future Jimmy entrusted me with you, and I rather not lead my future self to question whether it was a wise choice or not. Every wish I make will reflect on my future decision to send you back in time.”

“Well obviously I’m already here, so future Jimmy trusted you all the same.”

“The future is constantly changing, remember? You said it yourself.”

“Okay you got me! Now tell me how you’re going to get out of here.”

“If I can just—“ Timmy watched, unimpressed, as Jimmy shuffled around, banging his elbows and head on the locker walls until finally he was able to reach a hand behind his back to blindly rummage through his backpack. “It should be here somewhere…” Jimmy muttered.

“Well I’ll just be here, your magical, wish-granting god parent, wasting away from so many missed opportunities,” Timmy woefully said, earning another eye roll from Jimmy. “If you need me, I’ll be over here _dying_.” With that Timmy flew from Timmy’s free hand to the locker door.

Finally, Jimmy’s eyes lit up and he cheered, “Ah-ha! Found it!” After a moment of more awkward maneuvering, he held a silver spray can in front of Timmy.

Timmy instantly recognized it. “A spray can? No one’s going to see if you write HELP or SOS on the inside.”

Once again Jimmy rolled his eyes at Timmy. “ _Please_ , this is an oxidation accelerator. It is the equivalence to 200 years of rust and in this case, useful for cutting through metal.”

“Sweet!” Timmy said, zipping upwards to land in Jimmy’s hair.

Jimmy covered his mouth with the collar of his shirt, giving a muffled warning of “Don’t breathe!” before spraying the can at the lock, breaking down the mechanism until light from the hallway broke through, permeating the inside of the locker. Jimmy released the button and delivered a kick to the door. It flew open, banging back against the neighboring locker, startling a couple making out right next to it. They glared at Jimmy as he stepped out and immediately stormed off, probably to find somewhere else to swap spit.

“I made it!”

The bell ringing cut Jimmy’s victory short.

==

Jimmy arrived to class in a flurry of flying papers and frantic apologies. The teacher luckily was in a forgiving mood because all she did was ask that it didn’t happen again and directed Jimmy to an available seat in the front. The class eyed Jimmy with suspicion and wonderment, whispering and laughing. The teen behind Jimmy leaned over to his friend next to him and whispered, “That’s the kid genius I was telling you about. He’s a senior!”

Jimmy ignored them, although he took a little pride in the fact that they called him a genius. Though it didn’t help any when the teen’s friend whispered back, “What is he, _eight?_ ”

Sighing, he reached into his bag to pull out a binder. When he straightened up, Timmy appeared as a pink pen in the thin cavity near the front of his desk. He glanced around, suspicious that someone saw the sudden appearance.

“Okay everyone, settle down!” The buzz of voices quieted to occasional rustles and sniffles. Jimmy relaxed. Good, no one was shouting about magical pens. Convincing Carl it was a magic trick for the Talent Show that one time had been a nightmare. “I am Mrs. Diamond and I will be teaching calculus this year.”

“What happened to Mr. Smith?” Someone from the back called out.

Mrs. Diamond’s lips thinned. “After last year’s incident, Mr. Smith will no longer be teaching…”

A collective shiver ran through the classroom, like they all knew the horrors of what Mrs. Diamond spoke of. Jimmy sat there, confused. _What did Mr. Smith do that was so horrible?_ he wondered.

The silence was broken when Mrs. Diamond continued, “Moving on, the paper I’m passing out is the course outline for this year…”

Like first period physics, calculus dragged on slowly, like most first day’s tended to do. They covered the curriculum and class rules in the first half of class, but in the last twenty minutes, Mrs. Diamond announced a pretest on their background knowledge of the subject, much to the class’ disappointment. There was a lot of whining and groans around the classroom as tests were passed back down the rows.

“I will grade the test, but only to see how much you know. Your grade on it will not impact you in any way. In fact, today all of you get a 100 for participation,” Mrs. Diamond pacified her students, which silenced most of the objections.

Jimmy didn’t voice any complaints and quietly took his test. And must to his embarrassment, not even five minutes after receiving the test he finished.

Unsure of what to do afterwards, he flipped his test over and sat quietly, staring forward at the promethean board, off in his own world.

“Done already?” Jimmy started and looked up to see Mrs. Diamond standing there, hands behind her back and regarding Jimmy with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly all sounds of pencil scratching and squeaking erasers stopped.

Swallowing thickly, cheeks red with embarrassment, he nodded and mustered up a quiet, “Yeah.”

Mrs. Diamond picked up his test and did a quick scan through the four-paged pretest to check for work. She then started over, inspecting each answer with furrowed eyebrows. Jimmy stared down at his hands, ignoring the grin and thumbs up Timmy sent him as the rest of the class waited with bated breaths as the teacher read through his test. For a whole minute, the only sound filling the room was the sound of rustling paper until finally she closed it.

“Good job Jimmy,” she congratulated, a grin spreading across her lips. Jimmy let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and returned her smile with his own.

 _“Nerd,”_ he heard someone grumble. All good feelings from his accomplishment drained out of him and he sunk lower in his seat. Mrs. Diamond didn’t seem to hear the jab as she returned to her desk with Jimmy’s test in hand.

Luckily (or unluckily, somedays) Timmy had his back because with a wave of his wand and a soft poofing noise, he heard whoever made the jab cuss when their pencil broke in half. Jimmy sent Timmy a frown and received a wink in response.

For the remaining fifteen minutes of class he sat quietly, thinking over his most recent project. Ever since Timmy came into his life, claiming to be an invention sent back in time from his future self to make him more happy and successful, he’s been hard at work trying to create something similar to Timmy. And sure he’s had a few shortcomings (to this day he still doesn’t understand how his first prototype changed from doing simple tasks like fetching food to wanting to take over the world) but he knows he is close to getting it right. The only problem now was a power source. In current time, there was not a single energy source powerful enough for something like Timmy and since Timmy had to remain mum on the subject of the future, he had no clues to discovering it.

He sighed, folding his arms across his chest and stared up at the clock, willing the red second hand to move faster.

When the 9:45 bell rang, he leaped from his seat, tucking his binder under his arm and shouldering his bag, leaving the classroom before everyone else. As he exited, he heard Mrs. Diamond call, “Have a good day everybody!”

The rest of the morning continued on slowly and by the time the lunch bell rang, Jimmy’s bag was stuffed full with papers and note packets. The downside of being a fourteen year old genius in his senior year of High School and in all advanced classes was that there was a lot of homework. Although being the first day, there wasn’t a whole lot. He could probably finish it all up during lunch, he figured. After getting his food (the lunch menu read _‘Delicious meatloaf’_ for today, but the brown slop he received barely constituted as _delicious_ or as _meatloaf_ ) he followed some students outside where they had a few lunch tables set up. The tables were filling up fast and quickly he took his seat at the table farthest from the loud groups. When he slid into his seat, Timmy appeared as a pink milk carton on his tray.

Immediately the fairy pulled a face at the brown mush lying next to him. “What is that?” he asked, turning his nose away from the monstrosity. Taking pity on the fairy, Jimmy picked him up and placed him off to the side.

Dipping his head, hoping no one saw him, he murmured back, “Meat loaf.”

“That is not meat loaf. That is expired cat food thrown in a blender!”

Jimmy poked the food with his spoon, face twisted in disgust.

“I think I just saw it move!”

“ _Shh!_ Do you want someone to hear you?” Jimmy said, looking around to see if anyone had overheard him.

“You know you could just _wish_ for real meatloaf,” Timmy suggested. Jimmy’s stomach growled at the idea.

But he shook his head. _Restraint, Neutron_ , he thought. “No, it’s okay, I can survive missing lunch for one day,” he said, pushing his tray away.

He didn’t miss Timmy grumble, “Or for a whole year…”

He twisted around, grabbing his bag by his feet to pull out a Physics text book and note packet. After the incident of being thrown in his locker, the note packet was covered in his footprints and was held together by tape he pilfered from a teacher’s desk. He would have asked for another copy if he hadn’t been close to finishing it.

He absorbed himself in his work, tuning everything else out as he jotted down notes. Timmy didn’t try to disturb him. He almost forgot about the rowdy crowd behind him when suddenly he’s face planting the table. The back of his head hurts a lot and there is a football in his meatloaf. Bits of meat splattered the table and to his agitation, the note packet as well.

 _Great, another addition_ , Jimmy thought angrily.

“Hey Nerdtron, give our ball back!” He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the familiar nickname. Turning around, what he saw disquieted him. The same blonde haired jock who had thrown him into a locker that morning was there at the table alongside his other jock buddies. It seemed they were in the middle of a mini football game when their football flew out of bounds, hit Jimmy in the head and subsequently landed in his meatloaf.

Jimmy thought he heard Timmy growl, but he wasn’t really listening past the thundering of his heart. Everyone was staring at him, faces twisted with amusement, a few in sympathy. A small majority ignored him, keeping their heads bowed, like they didn’t see what the blonde jock had just done.

Jimmy felt his face burn. This was not like elementary school. He didn’t have his friends Carl and Sheen and these bullies were not the same kids he had known. They were strangers and for once, Jimmy was stumped on what to do.

Luckily though, the blonde was telling him just what to do. “Give it back Nerdtron!”

A flash of heat passed through Jimmy and with trembling hands and his heart pounding loudly in his ears, he picked up the football and chucked it at the blonde. The throw was hardly good, but with the aid of an adrenaline rush, it just made it to the blonde who caught it easily, smirking as he did– that is, until he gasped, dropping the football, revealing the nasty meatloaf now covering his palms.

All noise stopped in that moment. The football hitting the grass sounded like a thunder crack. Jimmy paled, feeling as if thousand pounds of cinderblocks dropped in his stomach.

The blonde’s cheeks burned red, breaths quick, hands shaking – Jimmy almost swore he saw steam coming out of his ears.

Then someone laughed. And not just a tittered giggle either, but full on, howling laughter that echoed through the courtyard.

Forget thousand pounds of cinderblocks – more like millions – as Jimmy realized that it was not a student who was laughing, but Timmy.

Timmy, the fucking milk carton.

Before he could even think about what to do, Jimmy busted out laughing, sounding more like a wounded hyena than mirthful and was soon joined by the whole courtyard, officially drowning out Timmy’s laughter.

The blonde’s face, if possible, grew even redder. And when his friend finally broke into his own fit of giggles, he whipped around and glared death at him, immediately silencing him.

“That’s it Nerdtron!” The blonde yelled. Jimmy’s laughter stopped, anxiety flooding him when he saw the jock stomp over to him, meatloaf covered hands and all.

The blonde grabbed Jimmy, yanking him by the collar to his face. The laughter died out, replaced by a stony silence.

“You think this is funny, Nerdtron?” he asked, grip tightening, presence overwhelming -- Jimmy’s mind screamed, on red alert. His former bullies never measured up to the blonde jock. Fourteen and voices still cracking from puberty, they were hardly intimidating. But the blonde jock was not fourteen, he was sixteen, big, tall and intimidating and with a crowd of letterman’s to back him up. Jimmy had Timmy and the fairy wasn’t even allowed to reveal himself! So really, Jimmy had no one.

Sometimes he questioned his judgement when he decided to skip ahead. He could have easily moved on to college like he had done in elementary school, but after that one time he attended college at eleven and by his mother’s insisting, he decided to move up to his senior year. And sadly, most of the high school didn’t take well to the idea that a fourteen year old genius was in their midst. Not only from his superior IQ, but his nerd status.

If only he waited one more year, then Carl and Sheen would be freshman and they could all be together.

“Let him go Dash!” a new voice joined into the fray, breaking Jimmy from his thoughts and stealing the blonde’s attention.

 _So the jock’s name is Dash_ , Jimmy mentally noted as he whipped around to see who had spoken up.

“Well if it isn’t Fen-TURD!” Dash said -- it seemed his creative nicknames not only extended to Jimmy.

Said Fen-turd was a boy with black hair and blue eyes, who glared back at Dash defiantly, hands in fists, and unlike Jimmy, he had back up. A black boy with a red beanie and thick-framed glasses on stood alongside a goth girl with black hair, purple lipstick and amethyst eyes that stared  back at Dash with a  dislike that rivalled Fen-turd’s.

Her eyes met Jimmy’s for a moment -- he could have sworn he saw her grin -- before returning to the jock that held him aloft.

“Let him go,” Fen-turd repeated, stepping forward. He was at least a head shorter than Dash and frankly, his intimidation level by physical standards was below zero. But for stepping up when no one else dared, he could tell Dash felt threatened. A silent staring eye contest was held between the two, neither blinking or looking away.

Suddenly he was shoved to the ground, collar stretched and covered in bits of meatloaf and Dash was storming towards Fen-turd. The boy didn’t even flinch, staring at Dash like he’s seen worse. Jimmy didn’t dare breathe. He suddenly understood the silent spell casted over everyone. It seemed anyone standing up to Dash was one in a million. And by the way everyone leaned closer, this was a regular occurrence. The goth girl and techy guy seemed resigned.

And then like a miracle from above, the bell rang, shattering the silence. There were groans of disappointment as everyone started to filter into the school -- funny how Jimmy could picture the teens wearing ‘Team Dash’ and ‘Team Fen-turd’ (or whatever his name was) shirts and whipping out signs showing their support.

Dash’s glare did not let up until his friend clasped his shoulder. “C’mon Dash,” he said. Dash huffed and shoved past Fen-turd

“Watch yourself, Fen- _toad_ ,” he threatened before disappearing into the crowd of students flowing into the school.

Fen-turd just sighed, frown firmly planted across his face. And then he started walking over to Jimmy.

Jimmy, who was still lying pathetically on the ground.

Immediately the genius turned red and scrambled to get up by himself. He winced, catching a whiff of the meatloaf that was now dry and cemented to his t-shirt.

“Are you okay?” he heard the teen ask, stopping a little ways from Jimmy. His friends followed, standing on either side of him.

Jimmy cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah, thanks,” he mumbled, embarrassment clinging to him like second skin. He glanced over towards his tray and saw that at some point, Timmy had disappeared, replacing his presence with a carton of strawberry milk.

“Dude, I can’t believe you stood up to Dash like that!” The boy with the beanie on said, breaking out into a laugh. “Covering his football with meatloaf? Ingenious!”

“Yeah, well he did not have to go about it that way,” the goth girl disagreed, crossing her arms.

“In my defense, the football hit me and consequently landed in my meatloaf,” Jimmy said, and because his social skills were close to zero, he walked away to gather his stuff. He winced when he saw the state of his packet. Meatloaf juice soaked through the packet, leaving large dark gray spots in the paper. Face twisted in disgust. he shook the meat off his paper before placing it in his textbook to bookmark his page. He had only a few things left to write down before he finished. Placing his textbook back in his bag, he almost forgot the three behind him.

“Hey, are you new here? I’ve never seen you before.”

Jimmy jumped and whipped around.

The teen with black hair and warm blue eyes held out his hand. Jimmy stared dumbly down at it. “I’m Danny,” the teen greeted.

Jimmy slowly took Danny’s hand, shaking it. “Jimmy, Jimmy Neutron.”

“I’m Tucker,” the boy in the beanie cut in.

“Sam,” the goth said, her eyes narrowed on Jimmy, like she was trying to remember something. Finally it clicked because her eyes widened. “I thought I recognized your name -- You’re that kid genius, aren’t you?”

Tucker and Danny joined Sam’s wide-eyed state. “The Retroville child prodigy that skipped five grades and is graduating this year?” Tucker rattled off.

Jimmy felt pride curl contently in his chest. “That is me,” he said. But then the ‘child’ part caught up to him and he glared. “And I’m not a child! I am a teenager, the same as you all, thank you very much.”

“Woah, you gotta be like, twelve!” Tucker said, ignoring the fact that Jimmy just stated, and very clearly he might add, that he was a teenager.

“I am fourteen, t _herefore_ a _teenager_!” he said indignantly, temper flaring. He shouldered his bag and stomped away, abandoning his lunch tray and heading inside.

\--

The next time Jimmy saw Timmy, it was during a bathroom break during his last period of the day. Just as he finished and was about to exit the stall, the fairy appeared in an explosion of pink smoke. Coughing, Jimmy waved his hand around to dispel it.

He heard the door open and footsteps that quickly turned back around after entering, calling out, “Dude open a window if you’re going to smoke!”

Jimmy groaned, face palming.

The fairy grinned sheepishly. “At least he’s out,” Timmy said, then frowned, rubbing his bare arms. “Is it cold in here to you?”

“Where have you been?” Jimmy asked while silently praying the kid didn’t report that someone was  vaping in the bathrooms. That would be the cherry on top of everything that’s happened that day.

“I was a fly on the wall,” Timmy explained. “The janitors really need to clean up the English room. I almost got eaten by a spider!”

“Transform into something else then,” Jimmy snapped.

“Why so cranky today?”

“Hm, let’s see: I was shoved inside a locker, which I then had to break free from by putting a hole through the lock by-- which by the way, I’m probably going to have to pay for a replacement. Then Dash Baxter, the most popular guy in school and quarterback of the football team threw a football at me, which landed in my meatloaf. Then I got mad and threw it back, which escalated in a whole phenomenon which Danny and his friends rescued me from and after introducing myself, they kept calling me a kid when I’m a teen and then I might or might not be accused of vaping in the bathroom because of you….That’s about eight things that have gone wrong today, and that’s not counting the number of times I’ve overheard someone call me short or some other degrading name.” By the end the boy genius was red in the face and gulping in lungful’s of air.

Timmy raised an eyebrow, frown firmly planted across his face. . “Jimmy, breathe.”

The boy genius inhaled a much needed breath and let it out slowly.

“Y’know, you could have just _wished_ your way out of some of those situations.”

Jimmy rubbed a hand down his face. “Look, I am aware you were sent back in time to help me, but as I have stated several times before, I _refuse_ to use technology from the future to assist me. I would understand if it was past technology that I am building upon to improve, like the telephone for example, but in this case you are not from the past, but the future. I feel as if I would be cheating or taking shortcuts by using your abilities. I am certain that all the greatest inventors in human history did not have assistance in the creations of their inventions. I do not want to break that mold.”

Timmy looked like he wanted to say something, indecisively opening and closing his mouth. Jimmy snatched the opportunity as he continued. “If I really need your help, I will wish for it,” Jimmy promised before leaving the stall to wash his hands. When he looked in the mirror, he winced when he saw the meat still clinging to his collar.

Timmy appeared over him, smirk across his lips. “I’m sure wishing for a clean shirt won’t hurt anything.”

Jimmy glanced at the towel dispenser and his shirt before deflating. His head hung between his shoulders. “Okay, fine!” He sighed. “I wish...I wish I had a clean shirt.”

Timmy’s smirk blossomed into a smile and quickly, as if his god child would take back his words, he waved his wand, the star tip glowing a bright yellow. Jimmy was temporarily blinded by a flash of white and a pop. When the white spots cleared, he saw in the bathroom mirror that the meat was gone, like it had never been there in the first place.

“I still don’t understand how you are able to do that.”

Timmy crossed his arms. “And I will never tell you.”

Just as Jimmy opened his mouth to respond, the fire alarm going off and screaming outside distracted him. He shared a look with Timmy, who shrugged before transforming into a book mid-air, forcing Jimmy to catch him.

The genius huffed, but snuck up to the door to peek outside.

 _‘A fire drill?’_ he thought, but the idea was easily dismissed as soon as he was outside. High schoolers and faculty flooded the hallways, running and knocking into each other, screaming and crying, resembling a wild stampede.

“What’s going on?!” he yelled, voice easily drowned out by the yells. He sighed, glanced up at the ceiling, figured it was high enough before pressing a button on his back pack strap. Instantly two boosters came out the sides of his bag, firing up with a roar and he was off, flying above the screaming students. He thought he might have heard someone yell, “Take me with you!” but the person was quickly lost in the mass hysteria.

At the entrance of the school, he saw Mr. Lancer holding the door open, waving the kids outside. His eyes quickly diverted from the kids though when he saw Jimmy fly overhead.

“Great Gatsby!” the teacher shouted, eyes wide and following Jimmy as he flew out of the building.

Jimmy followed the crowd of students and teachers as they made their way across the street. Oddly enough, most of the seniors and juniors looked exasperated, like this was routine by now. However, like Jimmy the freshman and sophomores were confused and scared, asking what was going on and crying.

A student shrieked when they spotted Jimmy overhead, silhouetted by the setting sun, pointing at him and shouted, _“G-GHOST!”_

Instantly people dived for the ground, like a ripple effect, until Jimmy landed, waving his hands around. “No, it’s okay! I’m not a--” He raised an eyebrow. “Wait, did you just call me a ghost?”

No one answered him.

Dash emerged from the crowd, shouting, “False alarm!”

A huge sigh of relief swept through the crowd.

Jimmy looked back towards the school to see dark billows of smoke trailing up into the sky.

Booms reverberated, shaking the ground. Flashes of green lit up the windows. The fire alarm was a distant ring, drowned out by the sounds of fire trucks, ambulances and police in the distance, steadily growing louder. No one dared look away from the school.

Then the shaking and booms stopped.

Silence.

Then, “LOOK!” Someone shouted, pointing up at the sky. Jimmy used Timmy, still a book in his hand as a shield from the sun to see what everyone was pointing at.

A white and black figure, a blur in the distance, flew overhead. The crowd of teens cheered.

Dash pumped a fist in the air. “WAY TO GO PHANTOM!” Several cries buoyed his cheer.

“So that’s Phantom…” Jimmy said to himself, squinting to make out more details.

It was hard to make out details from the distance, but like the pictures he’d seen, the boy was a pale gray with white hair.  He wore a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, collar and belt. And of course, there was the famous white D in the middle of his chest.

“Isn’t he dreamy?” he heard a girl next to him ask.

“He’s awesome!”

“He is certainly idiosyncrasy,” Jimmy said, thinking out loud to himself. The girl next to him shot him a confused look. “Peculiar,” he simplified, but gave up when the girl slowly inched away.

“Seriously dude, use simple words,” Timmy said. “You’ll scare everyone away talking like that.”

Jimmy jumped, shushing Timmy, pointer finger on his lips, hoping no one saw him.

Luckily they all seemed to be invested in Phantom.

“What a day! First you're shoved into a locker then you almost got beat up by Dash. Oh and a ghost attacked the school.”

“I do not believe in such things as ghosts. The whole idea of ghosts is absurd and is an idealization of life after death due to fear of our morality.”

“Then what do you think this is?”

Jimmy didn’t respond for a moment. “I have a few hypotheses. Either they the products of somatic mutation or they are like you...”

“That’s the smart kid, right?”

“Oh my gosh, don’t tell me he’s the kind that talks to themselves!”

“Didn’t a scientist go crazy and cut off his ear?”

“I think that was some guy named Van.”

Jimmy rolled his eyes.

Soon fire trucks, police cars and ambulances pulled up, rushing into the school. Jimmy overheard Mr. Lancer say to a police officer, “It was a ghost attack.”

“So same old?”

“Yeah.”

It didn’t take long for everything to be taken care of. No one was hurt in the ghost attack and the worse of the damage was a small fire in the gymnasium and holes in the walls. A local new station, which had arrive sometime before, was packing up to leave after interviewing police, teachers and students on what had transpired. The whole situation seemed over and done with until a giant vehicle flew down the road and screeched to a halt halfway on the sidewalk and front yard of the school. Two people, a big man in an orange jumpsuit and a woman in a blue jumpsuit, jumped out, holding what looked like bazookas in their hands.

The woman in the blue jumpsuit held out a device that had an antenna and a mini radio telescope on it. She and her companion followed an invisible trail, jogging around and into the crowd. People jumped out of their way as they went.

Their endeavors were put to rest when the device emoted, _“No ghosts detected.”_

An old senior officer still on the scene sighed and walked over to the couple. “Yer too late Fenton’s, the ghost’s gone. Everythin’ been takin’ care of.”

People started whispering and giggling amongst themselves. Somewhere in the crowd of students, Jimmy spotted an orange-haired girl -- Jazz he thinks her name was -- someone who he’s seen in all of his advanced classes so far, deflate, eyes down, arms crossed and cheeks red with embarrassment.

 _‘Why is she so embarrassed?’_ he thought.

His question was soon answered when the two people in the jumpsuits – the Fenton’s, he heard the officer call them – come up to her, the one in blue hugging the girl to her chest while the man ruffled her hair.

 _‘Ah, so they are her parents then._ ’ Jimmy winced. Yeah, he understood Jazz’s feelings, with his Dad’s duck obsession. He still remember the time he and his Dad sang and danced the duck song at one of his elementary school’s events. While he did not fully dislike it, it did give his bullies more black mail material.

He was broken out of his reminiscing when he felt his cell phoned vibrate in his pocket. Fishing it out, he noted it was Mom calling before answering, “Hey Mom.”

“Jimmy, I just saw the news! Are you alright?”

“I’m fine Mom. We were all evacuated before anything escalated,” Jimmy reassured.

“Oh thank goodness, I was so worried when I heard about the attack. I’m going to come pick you up right now!”

“Okay,” Jimmy said, checking his watch and noting that school had finished ten minutes ago. He spotted a few students walking away and overheard a faculty member talking on a walkie talky about getting the buses ready. “I will be at the school waiting.”

“Sit tight. I love you.”

“Yeah, love you too,” Jimmy murmured and hung up. He smothered Timmy’s face when the fairy started _‘awwwing’_ at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, finally! For the first time ever, I had no idea how to end a chapter!!! I literally kept on writing and writing and could not find a good place to stop which is the main reason why this chapter is so long!  
> So there will be more DP in the following chapters. And I would like to apologize for any OOC-ness…this is my first time writing anything with Danny Phantom characters. I’ll probably go back one day and edit stuff if I feel the need to.
> 
> So I wouldn’t expect super-fast updates, but I’m really gonna try and finish this story before I go to art school at the end of June. Every chapter will probably from 3,000 to 5,000 words.

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes about the AU:  
> -Jimmy is 14 and Danny is 16  
> -Jimmy is a senior and Danny is a junior (Jimmy is graduating early.)  
> -Jimmy has had Timmy as his god parent since he was 11  
> -Retroville, Dimmsdale and Amity Park are all neighboring towns. Bikini Bottom is farther away along the coast.


End file.
